


We'll Just Stumble Through This

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Completely unsexy sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, You don't have sex for a week and this is what happens, nico and will are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will haven't seen each other for a week and when they finally meet again, they're ready to shower each other with love and attention.  Maybe it's because they've been waiting all week, maybe it's because they're overexcited and desperate, but right now, they're not even close to being smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Just Stumble Through This

Nico raced up the stairs on his way to the apartment he shared with Will, too impatient to wait for the elevator.  He’d just returned from visiting Hazel in New Rome for a week – driving most of the way in rented cars and only shadow-traveling once, at Will’s insistence.  Will, who’d been busy at med school, hadn’t been able to join him.  Sure, they’d Iris message almost every day, but....

It wasn’t the _same._

He missed falling asleep next to Will every night, missed being greeted each morning by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and a kiss on his lips when Will came to wake him.  He missed talking to Will at dinner and listening to him rant about whatever his adviser had said about his project _this_ time.  He missed the feeling he had when he got home from work each day and Will was there waiting for him.

Nico dug his keys out of his pocket when he reached their floor, sifting through the key ring until he found the right one, and then fumbling with the lock when he got to their door.

He hadn’t even managed to get the key in when the door opened for him, his boyfriend standing in the entryway with a smile on his face, his blonde hair curled in that wave Nico adored so much. 

Throwing his keys aside when he pushed his way into their apartment, Nico jumped into Will’s arms, wrapping his legs around Will’s waist and his arms around his neck.  He smashed their lips together clumsily, hitting Will’s nose in the process.

“Easy, tiger,” Will said, closing their door and locking it.  Nico squirmed to remove his backpack, Will clutching his waist to support him, and dropped it on the ground along with his Stygian Iron sword. 

“I missed you,” Nico said, returning his arms to Will’s neck and pressing his lips against Will’s, smiling so hard that he was unable to give him a proper kiss.

“I missed you, too,” Will answered, giggling into Nico’s mouth.  He managed to give Nico a few pecks before maneuvering them to the couch.  He laid Nico down and climbed on top of him, stealing a few more kisses. 

“We have some leftover empanadas from Mrs. Esquivel in the fridge,” Will said, and it was a true testament to how much he loved Nico that those empanadas were _still there –_ Mrs. Esquivel, their neighbor down the hall, made empanadas that they’d both wrestle a _hydra_ for.  Whenever she made too many and offered them to Nico and Will, the couple would fight over them like they were golden apples.

“Maybe later,” Nico replied.  “Right now, I’d much rather eat _you.”_

Will barked a laugh.  “That was _horrible,_ Nico.”

Nico blushed, but couldn't resist pushing it a little further.  “Can’t help it,” he admitted, playing with the ends of Will’s hair.  “I’m just so _hungry._ I haven’t tasted you for _days.”_

Will laughed again and gave him a few light pecks before saying, “But seriously, don’t you want food?  Something to drink?  Have you eaten today?  What about sleep?  Are you tired?  Did you get at all hurt when you shadow-traveled?  Do you need me to check anything out for you?”

Nico rolled his eyes at Will’s usual mother-henning.  He lifted his hips, rubbing his groin against Will’s.  “I can think of a few things for you to check out, _Dr. Solace.”_

Will laughed – a sort of wheezy sound from being breathless at the contact.  “You must be okay if you can talk like _that._ You’re just bursting with bad pick up lines today, aren’t you?”

Nico smirked, rolling his hips up to rub against Will again.  “Yeah.  But I’m bursting somewhere else, too.”

Will laughed again.  He stopped to rest his head on Nico’s chest, shaking with giggles.  “Oh my _gods,_ Nico.  _Stop._ This is _not_ sexy!”

Nico pulled Will down for a kiss.  “Then _you_ be sexy,” he suggested, and Will groaned.  He pressed his knee against Nico’s groin, making Nico sigh at the contact, rubbing up Will’s thigh.  They pecked lightly at each other’s lips a few more times before Will reached for the hem of Nico’s t-shirt. 

“Arms up,” he said, and Nico obeyed, lifting his arms for Will when he pulled Nico’s shirt over his head and tossed it aside.  Nico pushed Will’s open flannel off his shoulders.  Will had to shift awkwardly to get it off, but once it was gone and Will was left in his dark tank top, Nico ran his hands up Will’s bare arms happily, enjoying the feel of Will’s skin again. 

Will leaned in to kiss Nico’s lips, hands splayed over his abs.  Nico opened his mouth for him, welcoming Will’s tongue and sucking on it gently.  His head spun with the familiar movements, the flavor that he’d always be able to identify as Will’s toothpaste.  _Gods,_ he’d missed this, missed kissing Will, missed running his hands over the smooth surface of Will’s tanned skin.... 

Nico inched Will’s tank up his back, his fingers teasing Will’s spine.  When Nico pulled the tank up to his pecs, Will shifted to help Nico tug it off before falling back down to lick and kiss Nico’s neck.  Nico gasped, hooking his leg behind Will’s knees and flipping them smoothly so that Nico was sitting astride Will.  He rolled his hips against his boyfriend’s, nibbling lightly at his earlobe and trailing kisses down to his clavicle. 

“Mm,” Will moaned absently, fumbling with the button on Nico’s jeans and pulling down his zipper, getting his pants open to palm Nico’s half-hard cock through his boxers.  Nico sighed at the touch, opening up the front of Will’s jeans to do the same for him.  When Nico got his hand around his clothed dick, Will groaned at the pressure, lifting his hips and rubbing against Nico _sinfully._

 _“Fuck,”_ Nico managed, lowering Will’s briefs to grab his cock.  “Wanna feel your hand, Will.”

Will nodded, pulled down the band of Nico’s boxers and letting it rest below his balls as Nico worked his hand up and down Will’s shaft.  Nico gasped when he felt Will's hand around his cock, stroking up to the head and thumbing at the tip.  He tossed his head back, groaning at the feeling of _finally_ getting the kind of pressure he wanted.

Nico leaned forward, pressing kisses to Will’s chest before sucking at his skin – not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to have Will gasping, bucking up into Nico’s fist and losing his rhythm on Nico’s cock.

“Schist,” he muttered.  Will traced up Nico’s thigh with his free hand, making the smaller of the two shiver.  He tugged at Nico’s dick a few more times, twisting his hand at the head and making Nico’s breaths heavy with need, before letting go and batting Nico’s hand away.

“Line ‘em up, pretty boy,” Will said, and _oh,_ Nico knew what that meant.  He shifted his groin closer to Will’s, placing his hands on either side of Will’s head.  Will took both cocks in his large hand and started rubbing them together slowly, pressing their sensitive cock heads against each other when he reached the top of his stroke and leaving them both moaning at the sensation. 

Nico tried shifting slightly, the pressure from the couch uncomfortable against his leg and forcing his hips at a vaguely awkward angle.  The movement got him even closer to Will, their balls brushing up against each other.  Nico groaned at the tingling feeling that shot up his spine.  When Will’s grip got tighter, he gasped, loving the slick sensation of Will’s precum mingling with his, sliding up and down their dicks as Will stroked them faster.  He could already feel that heat in the base of his spine, urging him to buck up into Will’s hand.

“Not gonna last long,” Will said.

“Me either,” Nico replied.  “Just...just so pent up, Will.”

And suddenly Will was laughing, his hand stilling on their erections.  Nico frowned in puzzlement, and after a second of trying to control himself enough to speak, Will managed to say, “Sorry, sorry, it's just.... Is it because you’re so _hungry?”_

Nico choked on a laugh – couldn’t help it, despite his embarrassment.  He flopped onto Will’s chest, giggling – the movement making the pain in his hip flare up again.  Will was shaking so hard that he had to take his hand off their neglected cocks.

“Will,” Nico said when he managed to pull himself up again.  “Will, we’ve gotta move.  My leg is bent funny against the back of the sofa and my hip is starting to hurt.”

Will laughed again.  “We’re just a _mess_ today,” he said.  “Come on, let’s go to the bed.”

Nico swung his legs off the sofa and stood, taking Will’s hand and helping him up.  He hooked his fingers into Will’s belt loops, tugging them down as Will bent his neck to kiss him.  He had managed to get Will’s pants to his knees when Will started pushing him closer to the bedroom, stumbling slightly over his pant legs and working on Nico’s jeans as they went.

“One step at a time, Will,” Nico teased, urging him to get out of his jeans properly before he tripped.

Will smiled and stopped moving towards the door, pressing his lips to Nico’s again.  Nico pulled his own pants off the rest of the way, nibbling on Will’s lower lip and then hooking his fingers in the waistband of Will’s briefs.  He tugged the underwear down roughly, and Will broke the kiss to take them off all the way before freeing Nico from his boxers.

 _“Finally,”_ Will said, taking Nico’s hips in his hands and pushing him towards their bedroom. 

Nico laughed, pecking Will’s lips and clinging to his neck.  “Take me to bed, Will,” he said.

Will grinned against his lips, massaging his hips in slow circles, before sucking Nico’s lip into his mouth and slamming him roughly against the door to their bedroom.  Nico wasn’t braced for it – his head fell back, ramming into the wood with an audible _thump._

“Ow!” Nico cried, rubbing the back of his head as a sharp pain swelled where he’d hit the door.

“Oh gods, Nico, I’m so sorry!  Are you okay?”  Will took Nico’s head in his hands and tried to make sure he didn’t hurt him too badly, turning his head from side to side and examining the spot he’d hit.  “It was _supposed_ to be hot.”

“It’s okay.  You tried,” Nico said.  “I’m fine, Will.”  He wrapped one arm around Will’s neck and kissed him while his other hand searched for the door handle.  When he found the cool metal, he opened the door and they stumbled inside, not bothering with the lights as Will led Nico backwards towards the bed.  Will took Nico’s lip back in his mouth, redoing the move he’d been trying earlier.  He bit down on Nico’s lip, moving his tongue to lick the inside of Nico’s mouth when he gasped at the feeling.

Nico’s heel caught awkwardly on one of Will’s textbooks that lay abandoned on the floor, his knee bucking out at an odd angle.  He lost his balance and tried to steady himself, but in trying to reach up to Will’s height, he was at an awkward position.  That, combined with Will stooping over them and their arms tangled around each other, kept Nico from getting his footing back.  Nico managed to fall on the soft part of his ass, but Will landed between Nico’s legs, exclaiming in pain when his knees hit the floor. 

 _“Schist!”_ Will hissed.  “Why are we so _bad_ at this?”

“I don't know,” Nico said, rubbing his hands over his face.  “It’s only been a _week_ since the last time we had sex - now we’re suddenly _terrible_ at it!”  He pulled himself up and Will did the same.  For a second, they stood in front of each other uncomfortably, like it was their first time all over again.

Will threaded his hand in his hair, looking sheepish.  “Do you want to...you know, keep going?” he asked.  “Are you even _into_ this anymore?”

Nico scoffed.  “Uh, _yeah,”_ he said, wrapping his arms around Will’s waist and rubbing his still-hard cock against Will’s thigh.  _“Somehow_ I managed to keep it up through all that.”

Will shot him a malicious grin.  “Must be because you’re so _hungry,”_ he teased.

“Oh my _gods_ , Will!” Nico shouted, his cheeks prickling with heat.  He hid his face in Will’s chest.  Yeah, that had _not_ been the cleverest thing he’d ever said to seduce his boyfriend.  “I’m never going to dirty talk again!”

Will rolled his eyes and scoffed - neither one of them believed that threat for a second.  “It’s okay.  You tried,” he said sarcastically, quoting Nico’s statement from earlier.  He swung his arms behind Nico’s shoulders and knees and scooped him up, depositing him on their bed.  With a glint in his eye, Will climbed on after him and straddled Nico’s legs.  “And besides, if you’re hungry, I’m _ravenous.”_

He leaned over Nico and kissed him again while shifting to line their cocks up side-by-side, and then he started lazily thrusting his hips forward.  Nico moaned at the feeling of Will’s dick sliding against his, giving him just enough pressure to keep him on edge.  Rocking his own hips up at a slow rhythm that matched Will’s pace, he thought that maybe they actually _could_ get through this without another incident – without one of them falling off the bed, without any broken bones or concussions.  Maybe they’d manage to finish with nothing more than a couple of unsexy bruises.

Nico ran his hands up Will’s back, admiring the way his muscles pulled beneath his fingers as Will moved his hips.  Will’s body shivered.  He made an odd noise into Nico’s mouth at his touch, pressing their lips together harder.  Just when Nico was about to rub back down his back, Will pulled away, uncontrollable giggles shaking his body.  “No, don’t – Nico, that tickles!”

Nico groaned, letting his arms fall back onto the bed.  He’d thought that was the _sexy_ kind of shiver.  “That’s it,” he said dramatically.  “I give up.  I am _officially_ the worst lay ever.”

“No, Nico!” Will cried, sitting up and gripping his boyfriend’s shoulders, shaking them playfully.  “I _need_ you!  I’m still so turned on.”

“Do what you will with my body,” Nico sighed in mock misery.  “I offer myself as an apology for my many wrongdoings.”

 _“Nico,”_ Will whined, stretching out the last syllable.  “Come on, touch me!  You are a _sex god_ and I _thrive_ with your attention!”

“Ooh,” Nico said with a smirk, suddenly very interested in where the conversation was going.  _“Sex_ god?”

“Indeed, my lord!  Have mercy on my poor throbbing manhood!  I will commission Pontifex Grace to erect temples in your honor and I will sacrifice burnt offerings of Happy Meals to you each day!”

“Mm, burnt French fries,” Nico said.  “Sexy.”

“I will even include the prize inside!”

Nico held back a giggle.  “Well, I do like the  _prize inside,”_ he said with a wink that made Will roll his eyes and laugh at the same time.  “Alright, you’ve convinced me!”  Nico sat up, throwing his arms back around Will’s neck and pressing their lips together.  Will smiled into the kiss, falling back when Nico pushed him down onto the bed. 

Nico crawled on top of him.  “Try jerking us off again,” Nico suggested.  “That seems to always do the trick.”

“Yeah,” Will agreed.  “Nothing fancy.  Just a good old fashioned hand job.”  He wrapped his hand around their erections once Nico got them lined up and took a deep breath before he started stroking them.  “Alright, Nico.  We can do this!”

Nico laughed.  “Go for it, Will!” he encouraged.  “I believe in you!”

Will wheezed out a laugh, moving his hand up and down their shafts, slowly at first, but didn’t wait long to pick up the speed. 

Nico hummed contentedly at the sensation, quickly getting worked back up to his high.  Taking extra care not to mess anything else up, Nico leaned over, resting his elbows on either side of Will’s head.  He kissed his lips gently, starting to rock his hips to add to the sensation of Will’s strokes.  When his eyes landed on Will’s, they giggled again before meeting each other for a soft kiss – and _gods,_ despite all their screw ups that night, it felt so good to laugh in bed. 

“Almost there, Nico,” Will said in a breathless but reassuring voice, sounding more like he was talking Nico through a particularly painful operation than an orgasm.  He pecked Nico’s lips and stroked them faster.  “It’s almost over.”

Nico giggled.  “Thank the _gods,”_ he joked.  He purred a happy sound when Will twisted his hand over the heads of their cocks, the pressure _just_ right and the slide of Will’s hand wet and hot.  He always loved when Will got his hand around both of them – loved the feeling of their dicks pressed up tightly against each other, of Will’s long fingers holding them firmly together.  Sure, his strokes were a little clumsy at the moment, but the slide still felt good, felt _right._

He felt that tingling pressure in his groin again, his insides tightening up and his hips starting to buck forward in clumsy, involuntary thrusts.  “Gonna cum,” he said.

“Me too,” Will answered, his hips meeting Nico’s movements. 

Nico kissed him again as they moved their hips together inside Will’s hand.  It was a gentle, loving kiss - the kind that had the both of them smiling.  When he reached his climax, he moaned into Will’s lips as he spilled all over his hand and chest, Will following a moment later. 

“There we go,” Will murmured, slowly continuing his strokes until they’d both gone soft. 

Nico sighed, falling beside Will before turning to pepper his face with gentle kisses.  Will giggled, rolling onto his side and capturing Nico’s lips with his own.  He pulled back with a smile, and Nico took in the features of his face for a moment, memorizing them again – the faint freckles pained across his cheeks, the blue of his eyes, the curve of his nose.  Then they were laughing again – softly, this time.

“Gods, that was _awful,”_ Nico said, but he was smiling.

Will shrugged.  “I dunno, it still felt pretty good.  Reminds me of the first few times we tried having sex.”

Nico laughed.  “Yeah, but I thought we’d _improved_ since then.”

“We’re just out of practice,” Will said.  “We’ll get better at it.”

Nico smirked.  “Does that mean we should try again?” he asked breathily.

Will laughed.  “Yeah, maybe in the morning,” he agreed, then he slapped Nico’s ass playfully and said, “For now, get your cute butt in the shower.  When you get out, it’s _empanada time!”_

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally headcannon that Nico and Will are actually really clumsy nerds when they have sex, especially earlier on (they got better as they got older). I imagine that most of the time, their sex is like the rest of their relationship - just them laughing and enjoying each other, bickering like the adorable little dorks they are. Nico and Will have sex that's so unsexy, it's sexy - because it's just so them.
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
